New Side Of Love
by Rasake
Summary: Sora is an average guy working at a Ramen shop but what happens when he meets the sexiest man god hes seen before. yaoi This is my first story and i don't like it but i had time on my hands so yea i really need critical reviews and tell me if u like :
1. Chapter 1

New side of love

The light shined through the shop's window, I gazed deeply, out of thought, and of work. I trailed off. My dreams of being loved by an unknown stranger, grew faint and yet in a way more detailed. The person's eyes fixed upon me plunging me into there collage of colors. The strands of their hair covered half there eyes but I could still see the haunting glow, a sign of pain, lust, and love growing inside.

I saw a glimpse of myself reflecting on the liquid floor. I was paralyzed as I saw myself tears in my eyes and ragged clothes. My dream grew blurry but I tried my best so it would not leave me I yelled "who are you?" silence still hung in the air "what do you want from me?" the figures eyes slowly closed almost as to mock me.

I heard deep breaths coming from the figure; they did not help determine the gender of the person yet gave me a hint. A drop of light fell from nowhere between us, the cool reflecting glass like floor just tossed waves at each other.

The figures eyes slowly opened; first I saw many different images. Painting them in front of me, soon two pictures appeared a man and a woman they seemed recognized yet I had no clue of which they were. To my left stood a beautiful woman, to my left stood a breathtaking man. The figure's eyes still not completely open twitched once more and another drop fell, this time it landed between the two pictures this time a picture of me appeared and as the second tide came to view I held hands with the man and the water began to fill the pictures and as all three were filled the woman drowned, but as my picture grew smudgy I saw the man's hand pull me upwards.

The pictures collapsed water poured everywhere. I couldn't move my legs, they were numb, my eyes and body transfixed on this unearthly figure. Those eyes piercing into my mind, almost as though they were looking into my soul.

The wave approached and I fell to my knees, the wave pulled me down onto the floor I plunged into darkness slowly descending to nothingness. One speck of light still remained; my body was thrust towards it. The tiny speck came into view I could see those eyes glancing at the two picture figures holding hands descending towards the darkness. There lips moved but I could not hear and yet I understood.

Sweet voices filled my head as I heard the two "I'm scared" cried my figure "I'll be here to protect you and help you through this" said the other figure, sweet masculinity in his voice. Shivers ran down my spine as they clutched each other and prepared for the worst and yet before the light faded from there bodies their lips touched and stayed with each other until the light was no more.

Sparks appeared and began to trace a figure, they finished and I saw those eyes once more, this time he spoke he had the same voice as the man with my other figure, the man who kissed me, he spoke gently he told me "soon our paths will cross and you will your true self finally" What was he saying "I don't understand" I screamed "soon you will" was his soft reply.

"now awaken" "I said-" here his voice began to change and sounded like my boss at the mall "GET UP SORA!!!!" the darkness soon became light and the man became my boss and I realized _why did I fall asleep on the job again I'm sure to be fired now. Hi my name is Sora Fujamaki, I live here in Tokyo, Japan, I am currently 23 and living here by myself, and I have long brown hair and small cute nose._

I awaited my punishment as I lifted my head with squinted eyes. As I awaited the pain and shouting of my boss, I yawned and tried to fix my hair, "What's up Kairi" _This is Kairi Hosana, she is my boss at the Ramen Ramen store here at the main mall in Tokyo. She has pinkish hair and a cute adorable face, Once upon a time I was in love with her. _

"What the hell are doing falling asleep on the job" yelled Kairi "Sorry I didn't catch any sleep last night." I lied, I had slept like a baby that night but I didn't want to tell her it was because I couldn't stand my job.

"Well what time is it?" I asked sleepily. "It's about two hours till closing time, you slept most of the day" replied Kairi. "Alright it's almost over" I laughed "Well I guess so but don't you like spending time with me we never have a chance to talk and when we do you're always just spacing out …. Hey are you listening to me?"

"Oh what sorry I was spacing out when I saw those cinnamon roles" I drooled

"whatever just get back to work or ill fire you!" she yelled "yea yea keep your pants on Kairi" _Oh no great now I'm in deep trouble why did I have to go and do that no now I'm probably going to get a salary reduction Jesus Christ I cant believe the day I'm having. I wonder if that dream will come back, it was kind of scary but I want to see him again._

I whispered "who was he…." "Who was who Sora?" "Oh sorry I didn't know I was talking out loud… well lets get back to work those noodles don't sell themselves you know"

I returned to my post but the thought never left my head _who was he what did he want and why was the figure that looked like me kissing that man._ "What does all this mean?" "Hey Sora its closing time get your butt over here!"

"HAHAHA coming" We closed up the shop and left for home. _its Friday I guess ill have to find some plans this weekend I have nothing to do, well at least I can rest since I don't have work._

"This walk home is so brutal, I have to get a bike or something" I gasped. _Finally I can see my apartment it's about time I should get a bike or something. That strange dream keeps on popping into my head, does it mean anything, nah I doubt it, probably a bad dream from all the free ramen. _I stared up at my apartment and sighed "I guess this is home."

I unlocked the door and slowly came in. As I came in I took off my shoes and dropped to the sleeping mat, my head began to drift towards sleep but one little annoying beeping kept me awake

"sigh, what is it now" I aimlessly grabbed the phone and knocked down the receiver.

I sneaked a peek from my crusty eyelids and saw I had missed a call from Kairi. "What does she want know, she talks to me everyday can she just wait until work?"

I grabbed the phone and clicked to check my messages. The phone began to dial the messaging system and sounded.

"Beeeeep" "You have one new message to check your messages press 1." I pressed the 1 button and awaited the sound of Kairi.

"Hey sleepy head answer your phone, Sora answer, Sora please come on answer the phone." "Kairi why do you bug me so?" "Well I guess you're still not home you should try to walk faster you know, get some exercise and work off some of that extra fat"

What the hell is she talking about I can see my own ribs. "Well anyway I was wondering if you would like to go to the nearest coffee shop and get a cappuccino. Or you want to go and get some sushi at Kyoto's sushi bar and grill."

What the hell does Kairi want with sushi and coffee? "Well if you want to I'm going to be there in a little while around 6 o'clock" I looked at the clock "It's already 5:30 I'll guess I go"

I lifted myself from the mat and took some time to recover my strength I groaned and got my shoes from the door. _I guess I should have called Kairi and told her I was going o well I'll just show up at the stupid restaurant and see her._

I saw the flashing neon lights of the store and went in. As the door opened the smell of fish and spices came to my nose, the spices made my eyes water but I managed to find Kairi sitting at a two seated table looking at her cup with a glum expression.

I rolled my eyes as I smiled and awaited Kairi's verbal beatings. I sat down and just closed my eyes waiting for her voice to become nails on the back of my head. But nothing just the sound of other people laughing and chefs yelling orders in the back.

This silence confused me I slowly lifted up my head and saw Kairi with tears in her eyes. I practically jumped out of my seat "what's wrong?" I cautiously asked.

"Oh nothing … just the fact that all men are pigs and that I'll never find love!" _o great not this again._ "So what happened this time Kairi? Have another fight with Jake?" _Jake is Kairi's on and off boyfriend they have so many problems I don't see why she just dumps his ass, but no she had to choose him over me whatever._

"For your information yes we did okay!" I sighed and prepared a speech especially for her "I still don't see why your still with him if everyday you find he has something wrong or is cheating on you Jesus Christ Kairi he's wrecking your life just dump him … and don't give me that "I love him" crap because I know deep inside you don't really care about him and he doesn't care about you either!"

_oops that's a little bit too much info for a girl who's crying ouch, here comes the water works. _"Sora how could you, I'm already sad as it is but now you come here and start saying stuff CMON!" she yelled I desperately found the answer to her crying and my sweet tooth.

"Kairi come one let's go to the ice cream shop and gets some chocolate." I replied. "No" she said "come one I know you want some" I nudged her legs persistently

"Think of some rocky road or some vanilla wouldn't that be nice right now" I said in a childish voice. Kairi pouted and replied "yea sure why not, but first we have to eat what I ordered for us come on it just got here" At that moment a waiter came and served us two cucumber salads and two chicken skewers I looked up to thank the waiter and my words stopped

"Thank y…" my words had failed when I saw the waiter's eyes they were his they were the eyes of the man of my dreams the one who had haunted me all day today.

He smiled and just gazed at me saying "No problem" he winked at me and left towards the table beside us. I was frozen there in time when suddenly Kairi's words awakened me.

"Wow Sora I never knew guys were your thing" sweat began to gather around my face I nervously replied "What are you talking about Kairi?" she smugly replied "I saw the way you two looked at each other." Pointing at the waiter "Whatever" I said digging back into my food.

"You can't hide it I saw the way your face lit up when you saw him … admit it you like him." she said "I barely even know him how am I supposed to like him?"

"So you admit that you would be interested?" "I guess so… look just get out of my hair Kairi what do you expect he is cute and I've never had a relationship with a guy so, I guess you can say I would give it a try… wait why am I saying this, look he's just a guy ok maybe I like him maybe I don't ok whatever just back off."

She just smugly smiled. "And what happened weren't you crying your eyes out, besides the only way I started was because he reminded me of this guy I saw in my dream." I said. "Oh so you've had fantasies about guys have you?" she smugly said.

"It was just one dream Kairi calm down, damn talk about perverted" we both smiled and kept on eating our diner "So you really think he's cute don't you Sora?"

"I guess" I shyly said. A big smile came upon Kairi's face and I feared the worst.

"Waiter!!!" she yelled _Oh god what is Kairi going to do now, seeing at how its Kairi I guess she'll try to seduce him…that bitch, she knows I was drooling over him._


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY NEW CHAPPPPPIEEEEZZZZZZ**

**Hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts Characters Square Enix does (lucky bastards)**

Kairi's eyes gleamed with mischief, she had something planned. "Waiter!!!" she screamed yet again. "Kairi, Shut Up!!" I yelled

Kairi's smile kept growing by the second "Don't worry Sora, I'm just gonna ask him for some Sprite" I could practically taste the lies coming from her mouth.

The waiter in the distance realized Kairi was calling him and began to approach. _Damn, he has a nice ass, Wait what no, I wont give into Kairi's demands I will not show my gayness, but his ass is so…_

"Sora, he's not even here yet and you're already biting your lip and having an orgasm" she laughed through gulps of salad. I stood up and rage began to fill me

"Kairi would you please back the fuck off, just because I think the waiter is sexy doesn't mean you have to go ruin my life about it" Two things ran through my mind.

_Fuck that was too loud _secondly _I swear if there is a God please make it so that he didn't hear that. _As it seems Fate has a cruel sense of humor, and I turned around sure enough, the sexy ass waiter, was right behind me mouth gaping (him and half the restaurant that saw my little scene)

Kairi was practically choking on her food from laughing and my cheeks were discovering a new shade of red. "Ok, I think I should be quiet now" as I stuffed one of the skewers whole in my mouth.

The waiter still beside us seemed to be enjoying this since his surprise soon turned to a laugh. And yet again I found myself drooling at his features which I barely noticed, since his eyes had enchanted me.

His God-like aura, spewing from every corner of his sexy body, silky silver hair trailing down towards his shoulders, a smile that could kill, a body that would make any straight guy moan, and just complete Godliness.

Skewer stick still in my mouth, I realized that he had gotten closer. His lips came to my ear, his hot breath causing me to mewl, as he whispered in a husky tone "so you think I'm sexy do you?"

I could hear Kairi vacuuming up the food as she enjoyed the little yaoi moment, but that didn't matter to me, what mattered was that this sex god was trying to seduce me in public.

He whispered to me "well I think you're kinda sexy to" The skewer stick stabbing my cheeks as I swallowed the big lump in my throat.

His lips had glided from my ear to close to my lips. I saw his mouth open and take the skewer stick practically dangling from my mouth.

He slowly pulled it out and lifted his head, he placed the check on the table and smiled "see you around … um I dint quite catch your name." "It's Sora"

_This guy is too much for me, first he practically gives me an orgasm as the whole world watched then he just acts like nothing happened. _

"Well Sora, I'll see you around" He began to walk away but before he was out of sight he turned around and winked at me. My mind was buzzing _what the hell just happened_. "Now that was worth the embarrassment now wasn't it Sora"

"Hell yea" as I shifted the now raging member in my pants, as to undo the tent that had appeared. I dreamily opened the tab Kairi had made and found something quite pleasing.

His number sketched across the receipt in blue ink with a cute little heart were the signature was, and something was at the bottom a cute drawing of him and his name and signature below it.

"Riku" I whispered _such a sexy name_

"Sora, what's Riku?!" I heard Kairi's voice scream from my fantasy land. "It's his name" I was still in a faraway land were he was there and we were…

As I stuffed my raging member out of sight, I asked "So Kairi, how about that ice cream?" Kairi's giggles wouldn't stop from the restaurant to the ice cream shop and to my apartment

The day was running through my head, again and again. The wink, the skewer stick, the boners, it all seemed like a dream.

Latter at night the phone began to ring, rage was filling me. _Who the fuck would be calling at this hour_ I ripped the sheets off and smashed the phone into my hand and answered "What the fuck do you want!" I was yelling and I didn't care, everyone knows not to wake me up.

"Umm h-hello can I speak with Sora?" I was annoyed but the sweetness in the voice made me calm down. "Speaking" I heard myself reply

"Oh um hi Sora this is Riku" my sleep snapped out and my heart started beating rapidly. Pink cheeks burning red I replied "Hi Riku, um first of all how'd you get my number, secondly, why are you calling me haven't you made my life a hell already?"

I could sense the sadness coming from Riku. He began to mumble and he mustered the courage to talk. "Um answer number one; I got your phone number from that girl that was with you Kairi I think." _Perfect, Kairi is gonna be the reason for my demise._

"Remind me to kill her would you" Riku chuckled lightly and continued. "Secondly, I kinda wanted to know if you would do me the honor of going somewhere with me, and sorry for embarrassing you in public." Was his reply

"Nah its okay, even though Kairi will be shoving this in my face for a while, so what did you have in mind?"

"Well my shift will be over in a few so how about we meet at the Starbucks near Kyoto's" Riku's voice now back to its happy state

"Umm sure let me just change into some clothes, two questions, first what time is it? And is it cold outside?" I was being weird but I didn't care.

"well for starters its about 10 so I really don't understand how you can be sleeping well you did eat a lot at Kyoto's so I guess you needed to burn off some fat," he giggled " and secondly yea it kinda is"

"Ok well I guess ill se you there in a few Riku" I cooed, something about him made me act mushy and cute. Guess public affection does that to you.

"Otay, bye" he sounded so happy

_Ok date with a cute/hot/sex god/guy guess I have to dress perfectly, he said it was cold so I could use the cute factor to my advantage. _I picked out a long sleeved black sweater/shirt, with my tight black jeans and black shoe. I if I was gonna go on a date with a hot guy I was gonna go all out.

Some weird feeling inside which I now knew was my gayness, was urging me to pose in front of the mirror to see if any action I did revealed enough skin and made enough cuteness to attract a few eyes, especially a certain silver haired sex god.

I was content with the way the shirt fit my curves feeling a bit egotistic I stopped looking and headed out the door. Feeling pretty sexy and confident I swayed my hips as I walked to Starbucks._ Wow I must have really opened up when Riku did that to me because right now I feel so… gay. _I slightly chuckled at the comment, and realized I was thinking to myself again.

After what seemed like 10 wet day dreams, I found myself at Starbucks with a bad feeling and bulging sensation that I knew everyone could see. I sheepishly walked towards the counter and ordered, lowering my head even more as I heard muffled laughter coming from a table outside, I tried to find the laughing jerk but the door was closing and I caught a glimpse of beautiful aquamarine eyes.

With my peppiness back as I now knew Riku was watching I got my cup cutely and started to waddle towards Riku. I was obviously good at my cuteness, because when I reached Riku he had his face in his hands and was mumbling something along the lines of "so cute!!!!" I giggled and sat down in front of him and poked him.

"C'mon sleepy head you owe me an apology!" I said persistently, he lifted his head with a cheery smile, "before I do you have to answer me this one question, ok?"

I shot out my legendary pout and responded childishly "I want my apology now!!!" Riku only smirked and went on to ask his question, seriousness slowly creeping onto his face.

Something big was coming my way and I didn't know what. "How did this all happen, how did I just flirt with you and it's like we have a relationship?" (A/N I don't even honestly know)

I pondered on it, I honestly didn't know and I didn't realize it but some drink was leaking out of my mouth (since I had forgotten to swallow when he started talking) the passion tea was now trickling down my neck and reacted by swallowing and placing my hands below the drop trying to catch it which made no sense what so ever but it obviously triggered something in Riku.

Before I knew it Riku's lips were licking away the trail the passion tea had made. (A/N passion tea gets you turned on ) My body in reaction to this tensed up and just held Riku's neck as he gently nibbled at my neck and eventually reaching my chin.

My body seemed on fire and my cheeks seemed to be the same as he licked my lower lip and retreated back to his chair with a triumphing smirk on his face.

"That's why" I heard myself say. Riku gave a fake puzzled smile and just answered "you mean this?" I found myself once again caught in the silver haired boy's spell. His lips traveling from earlobes to my neck then it ended with him resting his head on mine leaving our lips centimeters apart, I melted in his gaze when he unleashed a warm breath on my lips.

He leaned back yet again causing me to give a slight moan of yearning in reaction to him departing. "Yes I mean that now stop doing that were in public!" "Aww, c'mon Sora" he said as he tried to pull of a pout and miserably failed.

"No! Now lets get back on subject" I cleared my throat and began "I honestly don't know how you seduced me and how you convinced me to be here but one thing is that …." I couldn't continue, I felt Riku's leg rubbing up my own "Riku, stop" "Yes mommy dearest, so please continue what you were saying before I try anything else"

To late his hands were snaking his way up my thigh. I wasn't gonna let this newly acquired lover to take over even though my body urged for more from his passionate kisses. I stood up and began to walk away from the table.

The same moment I left the same moment I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me down. I stopped and looked down, and staring me in the face was yet another useless attempt at being cute, with almost puppy dog eyes and a misplaced pout.

The sexy aura coming from him was too much and I was beginning to lose control then I heard him say "Sora, please sit back down, please love" and yet again I found myself in the chair staring at Riku.

A thought ran through my head _I'm not his love, it would awesome though_ "First of all, you need to work on your pout and secondly, since when did I become your "love"."

Riku looked at me with eyes of curiosity "after everything we've done you still don't see us as a couple, damn boy you are new at being gay." My face gave way to a pout and Riku seemed to enjoy it.

Riku smiled and got out of his chair and kneeled in front of me. _Why the hell is he kneeling, must have to tie his shoe. drool when the air hits his face like that he looks even sexier… is that even possible?_

Riku looked up and smiled "will you Sora Fujamaki, be my boyfriend?" _Apparently Kairi also gave him my last name…wait he just asked me out and I'm thinking about Kairi, what the hell is my problem._

"Um-mm…." _what the hell am I gawking at say YES!!! You idiot. _

"SAY YES SORA!!!!!!!!!" came a familiar voice from the bushes. "Kairi?" came from both mine and Riku's lips. A spunky red haired girl popped out of the bushes and greeted the two boys. "Sora ignore me and say yes!"

I turned around to face the longing eyes of Riku; his lips had lip gloss causing them to seem even more irresistible. "Riku, I would … wait Kairi since when have you been there" here Riku and Kairi drooped their heads and Kairi mumbled something along the lines of "so dense" so I decided to save my sentence "Haha just kidding" I said before anyone could tell I wasn't gonna answer Riku. I got my wish as I wrapped my arms around Riku's neck and closing the space between our lips.

**OK well as you can tell this is a very random story. I'm writing this story, in a motor home going and coming from Texas to Colorado, with no internet or other means of entertainment. With no sources of ideas and only music to fuel my enthusiasm to write I have been subconsciously writing random for a reason which I have barely figured out. (This ending thing is kinda long so ill tell you next chapter) REVIEWWWWW PLEASEEEEEE **


	3. Chapter 3

**HIIIIIII people, ok well as you can tell this story is weird and if you were kind enough to read my author's notes you might understand it more. **

**And for those of you who read the ending thing in chapter 2 the reason for my randomness is because that's how love in real life is, not like every other Fanfic out there and movies. So yea enjoy**

**Disclaimer: as always "I do not own Kingdom Hearts or their characters" I did the favor of quoting me on that.**

Our breaths hitting each other as our mouths were opening ready for the kiss. _Should I really kiss him, I barely know him and we're in public and…and…_ before any other thought crawled into my head I was lip locked with Riku.

What started out as a small peck soon began to grow as the softness from mine and Riku's lips combined, I felt his tongue lick my lower lip, he was asking for entrance.

I groaned allowing him the entrance his tongue was demanding, it slid its way in and explored every region of my mouth, mewls heard every now and then, tongues clashing violently for dominance.

From my fantasy land of passion and Riku I heard Kairi's voice begin to probe into my perfect world. "Nice save Sora" "damn let him breath Riku" comments from a Yaoi fan girl.

A whimper escaped my lips as Riku was pulled apart from me, panting I tried once more to get a hold of those lips, but Kairi's hand was in my way.

Pouting I thanked Kairi for stopping me. "Can I help you?" I giggled "yes you can Sora, you can stop making out in public!" "Ok, ok sorry Kairi for showing Sora how much I like him"

Kairi blushed "well no it's not that but you're… just going over board." I couldn't help myself and snuggled up to Riku, sitting on his lap letting Kairi sit down and allowing me to be close to Riku.

After snuggling up to Riku and half wondering off to sleep I found myself nibbling at Riku's shirt. An almost child like instinct came over me and I wanted him to hold me and to take care of me.

I felt Riku stir underneath me; he leaned down and kissed my head. Loving the feeling of him just touching me caused me to mewl. Riku's head lowered even more and I found his lips near my ear whispering sweet soft words, "Why are you so sweet and cute?" he teased in a sweet voice.

"Because when I was born my parents stuffed me in a barrel of sugar!" I exclaimed cutely. Both Riku and I shared a giggle from the cheesy statement, but apparently Kairi had another vision.

"You guys should be closer!" Kairi barked "Riku place your hands on Sora's hips, and Sora put your head on Riku's neck, then kiss it lightly and say you love him!!"

All she got in reply was two very confused and irritated glares. Her reply came shortly after a blush "sorry I should stop reading yaoi Fanfics."(Hint, hint)

"Yea you really should Kairi" I half heartedly said, all my attention was focused on Riku.

I found myself intoxicated by Riku's scent, the sweet smell of coconut with the distant smell of fish both smells combined drove me into sleep, and I was half asleep only being able to feel Riku's shirt and his warmth combining with mine.

Kairi and Riku's voices soon becoming muffled sounds, after a while I heard a car, a door, I was dazed and still asleep so I decided not to pay attention. Later after a while I started to wake up, but I felt like sleeping more so I kept my eyes closed. Then suddenly it came back to me _I was at Starbucks with Riku, so where am I now._ I heard something, _a heart beat? _I lazily opened my eyes and snuggled closer to the smell of Riku.

Wanting to spend time with him I lifted my head and body and saw Riku asleep, I felt his limp hands still holding onto my waist. _This guy is just too much _I kissed his lips lightly and snuggled back into his chest. I accidentally gave a loud sigh and I felt Riku stir under me, and I felt him hold me even tighter and I felt his hot breath on my temple.

His hands trailed from my hips to my hair, it was kinda weird since he was petting me like I was a dog but it was ok. His voice came in whispers and mumbles "hey there sexy." I was lucky we were in darkness because I had a huge smile and burning cheeks.

I sleepily replied "Hi yourself, um were are we?" _Not that I care_ "Right now were in my bed" came his reply _ok so in one night I've gone from partially straight, single and bored, to gay, having a boyfriend and being in his bed. Is that still a score or is it a HOME RUN!!!! _

"And why may I ask are we in your bed Riku?" yet again I really didn't care I loved being with Riku and his intoxicating scent. "Because love, you fell asleep at Starbucks and you were too cute to wake up." I felt him snuggle into my messy hair and kiss my head. "Besides Kairi wouldn't take you home either and said it would be cute if I took you home."

"Good" I heard myself reply. I couldn't stop myself from snuggling up to him. Again. "Sora?" "Mmmm?" "How did this all happen?" "I really don't care" and next thing I knew…sleep.

The sun burned brightly into my eyes as I began to wake up from my dreams of Riku, "Riku, tell the sun to go away I'm sleeping!" I whined

My arms blindly searched next to me to find my brand new, huge, living breathing teddy bear…but nothing.

A pout formed on my lips as I realized I had to wake up, I looked around and finally saw where I was sleeping.

It seemed to be a room in an apartment, small yet sufficient. A nice small bed, perfect for sleeping snuggled close to someone, which I did, a book case with manga upon manga of yaoi and fantasy books. _So he likes to read, this is my type of guy._ A dresser with clothing practically spewing out of it, and a few cute boxers of penguins tossed across the room. _I love penguins to!_

After studying my surroundings my mind snapped back to my one main focus, Riku. After searching the room sleepily various times I gave up looking for him.

Frustration began to boil in my mind, _how could he, just get up and leave me here_. I pouted realizing of course that no one would see it and slammed my head back onto the pillow, I couldn't fall back to sleep so I just laid there looking at the wall before me when something caught my eye.

A big ball was formed underneath the sheets. I lifted them to see what it was and what I saw was so adorable.

A small adorable stuffed panda with a note tied to its neck, the pink paper read

"_Dear Sexy, sorry for walking off on you, but… but you were just too cute to wake up so I decided to let you sleep. I went out to get something I left at work, ill be back as soon as I can so we can have breakfast together…if you want. Ok so yea, I'll be back as soon as I can, in the mean time please feel free to roam around my apartment (not that big). I have left behind my favorite stuffed animal, yes he is a panda, his name is Spotty (stupid I know) but I've had him forever and he will be your escort for today since I will not be able to. Take care and really really hope to see you soon _

_Love, _

_Riku ♥♥"_

The panda bear stared at me with his big blue eyes almost like Riku's. I blushed and took the cute stuffed creature into my hands and began my travel around my so called lover's apartment.

I began my adventure through Riku's apartment, but I soon got bored and decided to just wait for him on the bed. I snuggled closer to the panda wishing it was Riku, and just began to day dream.

After a few Riku filled daydreams I heard a door open and I jumped for joy. "Riku!" I yelled waiting to feel his embrace once again.

Without a second thought running through my mind I jumped and tackled the body in front of the door. "Riku, Riku, Riku!!!" I screamed

"Who the hell are you?" screamed an unfamiliar voice underneath me. "Riku?" I asked. "Guess again." Replied the person

I looked down and instead of Riku I saw a spiky blond man, blushing ferociously I got up and dusted myself off.

"I am so sorry, I thought you were Riku!" as I helped him up I couldn't help but think. _He's kinda cute, wait, hold the phone, there's a stranger here and I'm here checking him out, he could be a burglar. _

"Who are you and what are you doing in this house?" I couldn't help but wonder his name. "I could ask the same thing of you, cutie" _did he just call me cutie? _"Oh, you have Spotty that must mean your Riku's new play thing, nice to meet you I'm Cloud."

"Hey! I'm not some play thing. I'm Riku's boyfriend." I said confidently. "Boyfriend, lover, plaything all the same to Me." said the blonde smugly. _If he knows Spotty he must know Riku I guess._

"So… yea you kid, what are you doing here?" "If you must know I'm waiting for Riku to get back from work." _This guy gives me the creeps._

"Damn I missed him, well I guess I can wait, why don't you make yourself useful and entertain me." "What, are you crazy? I'm not some striper here for your viewing pleasure." "Yea you're right kid; stripers look way hotter than you do." Anger rushing I yelled "Take that back!"

As his eyes looked into mine with an intensity that seemed it would kill me, I turned to see his other features to stop myself from dying, his blonde spiky hair not really in a style or fashion just plain sticking out. His tight black shirt revealing every inch of his well chiseled abs. His loose black pants revealing his muscles and boxers among other things….

He pushed me against the wall pinning me there, his face came closer to my neck and he whispered "Your no stripper but I guess you'll have to do."

His warm breath causing shivers to travel all over my body, I tried to free myself but he was too strong. His lips touched my neck, causing my whole body to heat up, again and again, kiss after kiss he wouldn't stop placing kisses on my neck. He bit my neck which caused me to come back to reality, I was Riku's not this Cloud guy's.

With my mind back in my head and not in my pants, I screamed madly "RIKU, HELP ME!!!" "Your precious Riku can't save you now."

"Are you sure about that Cloud" came Riku's voice from behind the door. _Apparently when you're screaming your head off you don't notice someone walk in through a door, honestly who would have figured._

Riku's piercing gaze drifted from me to Cloud and back again. But instead of running to my rescue he just threw his coat on the couch and headed for the bedroom.

Cloud's hands immediately retracted and reached for his hair, "Eh, sorry Riku" Riku just waved a dismissive hand and replied "oh no don't mind me, please continue." As he retreated to his room

I ran towards Riku's room _what the hell, he just let him rape me, how could he! _I ran into his room screaming my head off "Riku, how could you just leave me there I thought you cared!"

Behind me I heard a laugh "Gotcha!" yelled Riku as he pounced on top of me, causing both of us to fall on his bed.

Finding it very odd and random of Riku to be so cruel I just pouted as he kept on laughing on top of me. "Aww, Sora don't be mad I was just kidding, I swear." He stated while kissing my lips.

"But kiss Riku kiss you kiss just let him!" _this guy is gonna make me go crazy_ "Jeje, I just wanted to get you into my bed" he said as he flashed me his beautiful pearly teeth.

As soft kisses were exchanged between me and Riku I heard someone knock on the door, "Um, sorry to interrupt Riku but I kinda need to talk to you."

As soon as the words left Cloud's lips I saw that he regretted them, for as soon as he had finished Riku had turned to look at him and shot him the most evil death glare I have ever seen.

Still staring at Cloud and still pinning me underneath him with his hands and knees, he used his foot and slammed the door on Cloud's face.

I cringed as I heard Cloud yelp from pain, but soon I found myself being lost in Riku's eyes, he trailed soft feathery kisses from my jaw to my neck.

Nibbling on my collar bone he whispered in husky tone "now where were we?" his hot breath made my mind go numb and my heart pound, he could feel my heart beating rapidly and just smirked and continued biting my sensitive flesh.

**Ok yea sorry for taking so long, haven't had time, I know its kinda weird but that's cuz I don't gots a plot, I would love for you peoples to review and tell me flaws and good ideas, my writing style kinda sucks im more of a reader than a writer but I wanted to try it out, Ill try to be normal, and update faster, Latter peoples **

**-rasake **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay inspiration for story, Kay ill try to make it good for you peoples**

**-Pouts- caca face Disclaimer: I Rasake a.k.a Kyuuto do not own, any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts or Starbucks or Kotos or anything worth owning. T.T there I said it now go read to cheer me up yesh? ^^ **

**ENJOY!**

We walked down the side walk side by side untouched by the oncoming horde of people, time seemed to slip past as his hand slid into mine, lacing our fingers together. With a blush spread wide across my face we made it to Starbucks.

"So, this being our official first date without a certain red headed girl, what would you like to order Sora?"

My mind trailed off as I saw his lips moving, memories of the sweet soft texture of his lips flooding my mind I unconsciously bit my lip and blushed at the thought of having those perfect lips against my own.

Soon my daydream was ended by a big hand being waved in front of my face, and to my surprise instead of Kairi's hand I saw Riku's hand.

"Earth to Sora!"

_Now I can day dream and live them too! Yay!_

I slid my arms around the tall white haired god in front of me and tiptoed to reach those soft luscious lips of his, his hands stopped me half way placing his arms around my waist and squeezing me slightly giggling a bit.

"Sora where you day dreaming about me?"

"Mmm…maybe"

I said with a smirk trying again to reach those beautiful lips…to just end up failing again. His finger pressed up against my lips silencing my hormones with a simple gesture, being the spoiled child that I was, I pouted and stared at him with my famous puppy dog eyes trying to get my well deserved kiss.

"Um...Sora you know I would love to, but we're kinda um… holding up the line."

My eyes widened in horror as my fantasy world came crashing down and instead of the hazy meadow and rose background I saw a whole Starbucks staring at me, half of them with amused faces and the rest with "hurry up" screaming in my direction, my jaw dropped open and I ran to the bathroom, squealing at the embarrassment I had just put us through.

After several moments of hyperventilation and close encounters with the toilet bowl I heard a knock at the door.

"Just a minute" I called as I washed my face and formulated a plan to escape the building without getting noticed, my plans dropped dead in the middle of fiber wire and surveillance tampering when Riku's voice rang from the door.

"Sora…Sora are you ok? Come on out, it's ok….I got you passion tea lemonade and some pound cake…c'mon Sora… please?"

I looked back into the mirror one last time, noticing the blush and smile that Riku had managed to sketch on my face, with one last breath I slid through the door avoiding the stares of the customers.

We slipped past the counter and managed to squeeze our way through the throng of people to the glass door leading to the outside patio, a drop dead gorgeous smirk plastered on his face as he opened the door for me grinning even more as a blush stained my cheeks. We managed to find a small table in the corner, he slowly pulled my chair out……_is it me or is he purposely trying to be cheesy…._blush still in place I mumbled a quick thanks.

He apparently found this amusing because soon after a rich husky laugh escaped through his lips.

_Ugh…..and my doctor told me to avoid embarrassing situations…me and my ulcers are screwed._

Sipping slowly on my drink I began to space out, the lively chatting of the people around me grew silent as I ventured off into my own world, smiling slightly, as I gazed upon a bird singing in a near by tree.

"You look cute when you space out."

_Cue the shattering of the scenery_.

My eyes grew wide and I coughed up a bit of my drink.

"Excuse me?!?"

With a soft chuckle and a look of amusement he leaned back against his chair. "What? I can't say that you look cute?"

_No…._

"I don't know" my lower lip jutted out in my trademark pout.

"Say 'aah'"

I couldn't help but tilt my head to the side slowly and look at him with a face just screaming 'wtf?' he just grinned again and pressed a small piece of bread against my lips.

I let him place the bread inside my mouth trying to use all of my self control not to suckle gently on his fingers, but as they slowly retreated, my tongue couldn't help itself as it slowly slid against his cold fingers, oddly tasting bittersweet. I chewed slowly my eyes slipping closed as I mewled softly.

"mmm nummy" my eyes snapped open as a slight gasp was heard from Riku, blushing yet again I looked up to see him staring, his cheeks tinted with a tiny blush.

….._wait what?!?! Riku blushing……hehe so the tables have turned have they?_

Swallowing hard and ignoring the glares from the people around us, I broke off another piece from the sweet bread, bringing it to my lips and suckling on them softly.

_Score! Uh huh! Woot woot happy dance!!!! Point for Sora!_

My mental cheering stopped dead in its tracks as apparently instead of stunning my opponent I had actually fueled him, thus resulting in him slowly sliding his hand up my thigh.

With a quick squeak I managed to stop his hand with my own, swallowing a mewl as his warm hand started to massage my thigh. All coherent thought pattern was thrown out the window as I lost all ability to move, all I was able to do was react with a strangled gasp as Riku's hand slowly started going higher then teasingly going back to my knee.

Suddenly he stopped, retreating his hand, causing me to mewl in disappointment; my desperate lust filled eyes were met with a chuckle and an inviting hand from Riku.

"How about we go for a walk?"

My body slowly regained its composure and as suddenly as it calmed down it heated back up again as Riku slipped his hand into mine, leading to the way out of the patio.

A shiver coursed through my body as the wind started to pick up, almost as if sensing my small discomfort, Riku casually slipped his hand around my waist. As I looked down in embarrassment I didn't notice his lips coming close to my neck.

His nose slowly nuzzled my neck as he began to kiss it softly. Practically dropping my drink, Riku held me tighter, saving me from my apparently weak knees. As he started to whisper huskily into my neck, his warm breath caused me to giggle.

"The forest is just up ahead."

All I could manage was an "mmmhmm".

After what seemed like a few hours of Riku nibbling on my neck and whispering sweet nothings into my ear, while leading the way to a forest he had mentioned earlier, we finally arrived. Since Riku had been teasing me to no end; poking my ticklish spots, licking my ear, commenting on my cuteness, I had no clue as to where we were or how we got there for that matter.

The haze in my mind cleared to allow me to marvel in the sight before me. I felt cautious eyes follow me as I took a step away from Riku's warmth, truly taking in the majesty of the half crumbling castle before me.

"R-Riku….what is this place?" I turned to look into his mesmerizing eyes, they seemed to plead and beg for an answer.

"It's….our home…"

"Our?"

The trees around us swayed from the gale of the shadow landing in front of us.

"Ours" the familiar voice of Cloud rang out

"…..you shouldn't have brought him here Riku"

A cloud covering the moon had finally passed, allowing the soft light to fall upon the half naked Cloud before us; his head leaned towards the light as if empowered by it.

Envy coursed through my veins as my eyes traveled across his perfect sculpted body, but the thing that brought the scene to its true wonders was the massive black wings that had sprouted forth from his back.

The perfect wings hovered over his form, each feather casting the gentle moonlight across the field. Cloud's voice barely above a whisper reached my ears with a newfound allure.

"You shouldn't be here Sora…It's not your place to know what lies inside our castle."

A low snarl resonated forth from Riku's chest. "Yes it is…he's the one…"

A faint smirk traced Cloud's angelic lips.

"I let you waste your precious time on this child's life and you repay me by endangering our lives and the castle?"

I only too soon realized that I was paralyzed with fear, my legs locked firmly in place, the muscles begging me to run, as I heard the quick footsteps of Riku getting closer, closing the distance that I had managed to squirm toward the castle in two quick strides, letting his voice snarl at full force.

"How dare you say I wasted my time on him?!?"

Cloud slowly brought his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose with an aggravation, his patience was wearing thin and I doubt I wanted to be there when it finally came to an end.

"Riku…my brother…you keep thinking you've found a way through the deal, but this is it!"

Cloud unleashed his gleaming eyes fully onto me, detest and ancient hatred slashing at each edge of my conscience.

"You may still have hope but I see this as it truly is…an errand! The world was turning to chaos and he sent us to clean it up…he only said that to try to seem noble and keep his ever annoying "all knowing" ways. Father wasn't trying to teach us a lesson he was sending us to work, now leave that child be before I kill it myself."

The implication of "it" jump started my heart….he had no intention of letting me stay alive, he was clearly speaking from a completely different view other than human…but hadn't the wings given that away…hadn't I already known that Riku was much too perfect to be real…to be mine?

My little epiphany was cut short as a pair of arms circled around my waist, silver locks of hair falling down my shoulder as Riku's lips hovered over my neck, his voice a faint plea, a velvet whisper of pain.

"Please don't run Sora….please don't leave me"

My instant reassurance caught in my throat as my eyes trailed down to our melded shadow and stared in shock at the wings hovering over my body.

"R-Riku?" a few ivory feathers flittered down in front of me, my fingers wrapping around one in mid glide.

Riku's cautious and tense voice sang in my ear. "Yes Sora?"

My hand came to rest against his arms the other reached back and touched his silky hair as I nodded my response. "I'm not going anywhere without you…"

**A/N: well there it is, sorry it took me so long to update, life is kinda coming at me fast, thankies to all those who understand and will review, and I understand to those who nu wanna read the thingy no more, all I ask is no flames please!!, hope you liked it and I plan to be writing more soon, (I finally have a plot!!))**


End file.
